parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Toons (Cars) (Amzy Yzma) Part 2 - Victory Lane
Trasncript: :Sam Sparks: We're here in Victory Lane, awaiting the race results. Blu that was quite a risky move, not taking tires. :Rafael: Tell me about it. :Sam Sparks: Are you sorry you don't have a crew chief out there? :Blu: Oh,Sam, there's a lot more to racing than just winning. I mean, taking the race by a full lap, where's the entertainment in that? No, no, no, I wanted to give folks a little sizzle. :Nico: Sizzle? :Blu: Am I sorry I don't have a crew chief? No, I'm not. Cause I'm a one-man show. :Pedro: What? Oh, yeah right. :Sam Sparks:That was a very confident Blu. Coming to you live from Victory Lane, I'm Sam Sparks. '' :'Cameramen': ''Hey, get out of the shot! :Blu: Yo, Rafael, what are you doing? You're blocking the camera! Everyone wants to see the feather! :Rafael: WHAT?! :Blu: Now, back away. :Rafael: THAT'S IT'!! Come on, guys! :Blu: OOWWWWW! Whoa, team! Where are you going? :Rafael: WE QUIT, MR. ONE-MAN SHOW! :Blu: Oh, oh, oh, oh, okay, leave. Fine! ''How will I ever find anyone else who knows how to fill me up with gas? :'Blu': Adios, Rafi! :'Rafael': '''and My name is not Rafi :Blu: Oh, whatever. :Tank Evans: Hey, Macaw! Yo, Blu, seriously, that was some pretty darn nice racin' out there. BY ME! Welcome to the Tank era, baby! The Piston Cup, it's mine, dude. It's mine. Hey, fellas, how do you think I'm look in Dinoco blue? DINOCO BLUE! :Blu: In your dreams, Penguin. :Tank Evans: Yeah, right. Penguin? What's he talkin' about, "Penguin"? :Blu: You know, because penguin always comes after... Macaw! ''Pew, ka-ka-pow! :'Tank Evans': Who here knew about the thunder thing? :'Tank Evan's crew': I didn't. :'Cameramen': Give us the feather! That's right. Right in the lens. Show me the feather, baby! Smile, Blu! Show me the feather, Blu! That's it! :'Lynn Loud Sr': Oh, we that was one close finish. You sure made Dinoco proud. Thank you, Flik. :'Flik': Well, Lynn Sr., you've been good to me all these years. It's the least I could do. :'Princess Atta': Whatever happens, you're winner to me, you old daddy rabbit. :'Flik': Thanks, dear. We wouldn't be nothing without you. :'Joy': I'm Joy. :'Sadness': I'm Sadness. :'Joy and Sadness': We're like your biggest fans! Ka-chow! :'Blu': I love being me. :'Security': Okay, girls, that's it. :'Joy and Sadness': We love you, Blu, we love you, more! :'Flik': Hey, buddy. You're one gutsy racer. :'Blu': Oh, hey, Mr. Flik. :'Flik': You got more talent in one lug nut than a lot of cars has got in their whole body. :'Blu': Really? Oh, that... :'Flik': But you're stupid. :'Blu': Excuse me? :'Flik': This ain't a one-man deal, kid. You need to wise-up and get yourself a good crew chief and a good team. And you ain't gonna win unless you got good folks behind you, and you let them do their job, like they should. Like I tell the boys at the shop... :'Blu': A good team, Yeah. :'Flik': If you figure that out, you just gonna be, okay? :'Blu': Oh, yeah, that is spectacular advice. Thank you, Mr. The Flik! Oh! :'Announcer': ''Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time in Piston Cup history... :Blu: A rookie has won the Piston Cup. YES!! :Announcer: w''e've a 3-way tie!'' :Tank Evans: Hey, Blu, that must be really embarrassing, but I wouldn't be worry about it, because I didn't do it! :Announcer: Piston Cup officials have determined that a tiebreaker race between the three leaders will be held in California in one week. :Tank Evans: Well, thank you! Thanks to all of you out there! Thank you! Hey, rook, first one to California gets Dinoco all to himself. Aaaah! No, not me! No, you rock, and you know that! :Biggie: Oh, yeah! Whoo! Clips Used: *Cars (© 2006) *Rio (© 2011) *Rio 2 (© 2014) *Inside Out (© 2015) *Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs (© 2009) *Surf's Up (© 2007) *A Bug's Life (© 1998) *The Loud House (© 2016) *and more Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Cars Parts